Team Red Blitz
Team Red Blitz is often referred to as Red Blitz or the Red Blitz, a team made in MOTAS. The team's NPCs and playable character were all given personalities and brought to life by Noxivaga, and put to work in her AU. Red Blitz is led by Tama, who tries his best-- even though him getting thrown into that position might have been a steep learning curve for him. Info ➜ Member Roster: * Backup Leader: Grover * Reserve Members: N/A Former members: Newton, Phillip History The Red Blitz wasn't always a cohesive, well-oiled team. The team began as a joke. Tama was far from being a favorite among authorities coming out of training, but he did pass with proficiency. So when it was time to assign him somewhere into the sweeper ranks, he was placed as a leader. Tama, at rookie stage, even with high marks coming out of exams, was absolutely not the type to be leading a team. He and his team were all meant to fail. He walked in to meet a group of guys: Phillip, Newton, and Woody. Nobody was too sure of each other. At first, they definitely were not coordinating and completing tasks smoothly, if at all. As Tama refused to fail-- admittedly mostly out of spite for whoever is trying to speed up that process for him-- and as his team doesn't sit well with being below average, they begin to steadily climb their way through their own struggles as well as up the sweeper ranks. Tama, for a good run, was repeatedly bringing his team back healthy. Sometimes, a member had a few bruises and minor injuries-- but nothing that was totally debilitating. You know, normal stuff. Job hazards. Woody was also helping Tama's moral compass point in the right directions as Tama didn't quite grow up with the right kind of standards. Things were going well for them, and the right people were noticing their progress. The Big Crystal acts up under various conditions, like getting tampered with, weather, or even a bit randomly. But, when it's tampered with, missions for all sweeper teams suddenly got real, really quick. Time glitches were increasing at alarming rates and monsters seemed to multiply out of nowhere. Powerful ones, too. Some teams were getting pushed to their limits, others were getting rough strokes of bad luck. Tama's team was one of those who's luck also ran out. They lost Newton that mission. Tama reverted-- hard. He put up walls against every person, and all the character shortcomings he seemed to break through all came back. As protocol states, teams that have losses don't get deployed again until that member is replaced, and are temporarily out of service. While the team was temporarily released from duty in the Factory, Tama didn't really see his team unless he happened to be in the same room with them. Woody was still doing his best to keep Tama grounded. He tried to comfort him by saying that a lot more teams than usual were experiencing losses, but that didn't help Tama's mood. Tama was worried about a lot more, and Newton's death was near the top of that list. Phillip was nowhere to be found after Newton's death. They hadn't seen him since they returned to the Factory. Tama received a message from his operator one day, saying that Tama was getting his newest team member. He was to meet the guy in the lobby closest to the south gate room. So, he did. And this was when he first saw Grover, who's size wasn't the only outstanding thing about him. Grover did not trust Tama for a long, long time. And he even told Tama he didn't too. He gave him basic levels of respect, but he did not trust Tama. It would be a long while before that happened. This did bother Tama, but it only made him want to work harder to become better at what he does. Tama noticed Phillip's unexplained mood change, which, after a while of it staying consistent, got Tama to rethink the event over again. The more Tama pieced apart and put together what happened, the more he realized Phillip had played a bigger role in the event than he initially thought. Phillip would not do anything malicious on purpose, but, Phillip was pretty quick to "opt out" and go into self-preservation mode, often ignoring plans or orders and prioritizes himself. By doing that, he inadvertently put someone else in danger. While it wasn't intentional, this cannot happen to someone else. Tama went to his team's Operator, and retrieved the GPS data of the team's ground movement, and overlaid it on a map section of the world they visited. This confirmed that Phillip did not follow orders, and he could see where Newton went down. So, Tama went and recruited two more members without any of the team knowing. After he got confirmation that these two members were officially with his team, he called Phillip. Tama showed and explained what he had found, and removed Phillip from the team. Red Blitz welcomed Lloyd and Gray. Soon, Red Blitz was put back onto standby and, shortly after, was put back into action. During standby, Tama put his team to work and did exercises and teamwork practices so that they had a better chance of not only succeeding, but surviving. The team soared. Their success rates weren't only passing, but completing missions earlier, and better than asked. The members were in it for a purpose bigger than themselves-- something they lacked on the previous roster. Tama was not only proving himself to those who doubted, to those who tried to undermine him, and to his team, but Tama was proving himself, to himself. He had no idea what he, and the team, were really capable of. Lenny's addition to the team wasn't glamorous or has a significant story, but the interesting thing was that Tama picked out the kid who was reading a book in the corner. Tama saw that Lenny knew just how to do him and mind nobody else, and Lenny's file showed he was even more fitting to the team, as he was someone with a skill that anyone in Red Blitz did not have proficiency in. Lenny's story remains a mystery to the team. Relationships Josh: the team's assigned Operator. Josh is very laid back, but he's reliable and consistent at his job. The team and him get along really, really well, and they know Josh will do his best to guide and monitor the team as best he can. Gallery Trivia * Josh came in as the Red Blitz's operator right about when Gray and Lloyd joined. * This team is almost constantly under fire for ornery behavior. ** Culprits: Lloyd, Gray, Tama. * Tama's leading style is pretty loose, as he leads on a basis of trust. * Tama's No.1 reason for recruiting exceptional members is to stay ahead of team Tempus Fleet. Category:Teams Category:Time Sweeper Teams